Bike and Mole
by ceruleanday
Summary: AU. Sasuke menemukan satu rahasia lagi. Bahwa, Naruto memiliki tahi lalat tepat di tengkuknya. Ficlet, fluff. Happy reading.


**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

_A ficlet and fluffy story. Mainly AU_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Bike and Mole**

_by _Leon  
October, 2013

* * *

.

.

.

Sebuah sepeda tua mengantarkannya pada kenyataan kecil. Rahasia yang entah pernah atau telah terlupakan begitu saja. Mereka bertemu muka sesekali, ketika keduanya masih duduk di bangku kelas tiga sekolah dasar. Jarak rumah berbeda dua blok dengan perkebunan jagung sebagai arena permainan yang mengasyikan. Hal-hal manis di masa lalu kembali berputar sewaktu-waktu, terutama jika sapaan berbuah cengiran lebar menyapa paginya yang kurang menarik hati. Membuka pintu geser tak terkunci sejak semalam, lalu mendapati wajah itu lagi-lagi menawarinya kondisi yang teramat kontradiktif. Selama menggaruk-garuk tengkuk, memasang ekspresi setengah di alam lain setengah di alam sadar, dan mencibir; ia masih menegaskan harinya dengan mata setengah terpejam. Ke mana larinya semangat hidup anak muda itu—ia tak peduli.

Sasuke menatap sekantung penuh jeruk manis yang baru dipetik dari kebun mini milik keluarga Namikaze. Putra tunggal mereka yang mengantarkannya sendiri. Musim semi adalah awal dari sesajian-sesajian Tuhan di atas tanah subur nan basah. Oleh karena itu, sebagai hamba Tuhan yang beriman, memberi sesuatu yang secara objektif bukan properti hak milik adalah cara mengucap syukur dan berterima kasih. Ibu Sasuke punya ide lain kala itu. Mendengar suara Naruto bagai bel selamat pagi, buru-buru ia melepas celemek dan berlari dari dapur menuju pintu depan. Mewakili putra bungsunya menerima buah tangan bocah itu.

"Sasuke_cchi, _bersikaplah yang manis. Sana, kau sarapan dulu. Ibu akan membawa sebagian jeruk ini di ruang berdoa. Kau pasti melewatkan sesi sakral pagi ini, 'kan? Ajak Naruto-_kun_ juga. Ayo, masuk." tutur Mikoto mendikte, namun suara lembutnya tidak relevan sama sekali. Setidaknya, itu yang dipikirkan Sasuke. Mengangguk-angguk dua kali dan memilih berlalu bersama pemuda berseragam sekolah lengkap tak rapi mengekor dari belakangnya, Sasuke melangkah sembari menguap lebar-lebar.

Ada sepasang kelereng berwarna biru muda cerah mengedarkan pandangan ke setiap sisi rumah. Ia berdecak kagum sembari menahan kikikan. Layaknya gadis remaja yang diperbolehkan menginvasi rumah kekasih barunya. Sasuke mendengus tajam dan berhenti tepat di pintu masuk ruang makan. Sontak, ada kepala yang saling membentur satu sama lain.

"Ouch!"

Sasuke lekas menengok ke arah belakang. Memerlihatkan tatapan ala _grumpy cat_.

"Ini bukan kali pertamanya kau datang dan makan gratis di rumahku, _dobe_."

Memajukan bibir sebagai tanda protes. Kedua pipi pemuda pirang itu menggembung seperti balon udara. Tertarik dengan keunikan yang hanya dimiliki Naruto, Sasuke menepuk dengan kedua telapak tangan miliknya. Bunyi _poop _terdengar aneh sekaligus lucu bagi kuping Uchiha muda ini.

Seringai tampan semakin mewarnai ekspresi minim yang kerapkali menunjukkan isi hati Sasuke. Naruto refleks menggenggam balik pergelangan tangan Sasuke, namun rasa gemas semakin membuat keisengan bocah bermata opal hitam itu mengaduk-aduk dan mencubit-cubit dua buah pipi bagai buah plum. Keduanya pun tertawa lepas. Tetapi, kedatangan Itachi yang telah lengkap dengan kemeja putih dan jas yang belum dikenakan membekukan sejenak aktivitas dua bocah di ujung koridor. Mata hitamnya spontan membulat.

"Lihat. Sudah jam berapa sekarang. Cepat kalian sarapan sebelum terlambat lagi ke sekolah. Dasar."

Detik berikutnya, ketiganya menyelesaikan rutinitas pagi dalam keheningan. Menangkup kedua tangan dalam doa kemudian membuat suara-suara sumpit mika bersentuhan dengan mangkuk nasi keramik. Aroma telur dadar dan ikan _herring _menguar bersama hangatnya sup miso yang lezat. Belum lagi ditambah dengan sepiring jeruk manis yang telah dikupas rapi. Hingga, ada empat sosok yang kini melingkari sebuah meja bulat. Mengawali hari dengan sebuah semangat yang terbias oleh sepi.

Itachi, si putra sulung, melambaikan tangan sebelum melangkah pergi menemui matahari baru. Sasuke, si bungsu, menerima sekotak makan siang kembar dengan milik Naruto. Mikoto memberi wejangan kecil kepada dua pemuda yang akan mengais ilmu hingga petang menjelang. Sang wanita bijak menepuk-nepuk pelan ubun-ubun kepala keduanya. Naruto memilih menunggu bersama sepeda tua penuh kenangan peninggalan sang kepala rumah tangga Namikaze. Sasuke mencuri waktu sebanyak lima menit tuk mengunjungi ruangan kosong berselimuti banyak memoar. Membuat komunikasi singkat antara ia dan sosok di balik foto hitam putih yang tak lagi hidup.

'_Aku berangkat, Tou-san_.'

Senyum Naruto adalah medikasi yang dibutuhkan pemuda ini. Karenanya, ia tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun. Ya.

Sepeda tua itu bergerak pelan. Membuat rotasi-rotasi tiap detiknya di atas jalanan beraspal licin. Kemudian, tepat mengarah ke perbukitan kecil. Melewati perkebunan jagung dan hamparan tulip putih. Sapaan para petani yang menanam padi. Menembus udara musim semi yang hangat sekaligus cerah.

Mereka menemui landasan jalan sempit dengan rel kereta. Berhenti sebentar menunggu hingga plang berwarna hitam putih yang berfungsi sebagai penghalang membuka jalan untuk mereka. Tak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan benda bergerbong-gerbong itu. Rasa bosan membuat mata sang supir kendaraan beroda dua ini memicing dan meraup udara banyak-banyak dalam ngantuk.

Sasuke tepat di belakangnya. Duduk sebagai penumpang setia. Menikmati suara cicada dan _kabuto mushi_. Udara yang nakal menampar wajahnya seketika. Membuat imajinasi berlebihan seolah kerah baju pemuda berbeda jarak tipis dengannya memiliki sepasang sayap. Terbang dan menunjukkan benda aneh berwarna hitam di baliknya. Monokromatis abnormal jika dilihat dari kulit yang tidak terlalu pucat seperti miliknya. Rasa penasaran mengantarkan Sasuke pada keisengan lain.

Naruto memiliki tahi lalat. Tepat di tengkuknya. Ia tak pernah mengetahui hal itu. Meski, nyaris sepuluh tahun terakhir keduanya menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan mandi bersama, bertelanjang dada bersama, berganti baju bersama. Dan, hal-hal sepele lainnya yang telah dilaluinya bersama-sama. Konklusi Sasuke membatin. Satu rahasia lagi milik bocah ribut seantero galaksi ini telah terbongkar.

Katakan itu adalah perbuatan jahil, tetapi Sasuke melakukan hal ini di luar kesadarannya sendiri. Pemahaman bila kucing dapat mati karena dihantui rasa penasaran mungkin saja ada benarnya. Sebab, ia bisa mati kejang bila menahan sebuah gejolak aneh yang membumbung dari dasar perutnya.

Mengecup titik di mana tahi lalat Naruto berada hingga menimbulkan aliran listrik aneh di sepanjang tulang belakang. Untungnya, pekikan berlebihan pemuda ini terbias sempurna oleh ribut para kereta yang menggaduh. Melewati dua sosok yang tengah termenung di atas sebuah sepeda tua nan reot.

Bukannya ekspresi kaget, melainkan seringai yang mampu melelehkan jiwa. Malu membuat Naruto memerah layaknya kepiting rebus.

"Naruto."

"Ap-apa?"

Lengan-lengan iseng Sasuke memeluk erat pinggul ramping sang pengayuh sepeda. Semakin memperburuk dan nyaris menyebabkan korsleting total di jaras motorik Naruto.

"_Kaa-san _akan mengunjungi rumah Paman Obito dan Bibi Rin malam ini, sedangkan Itachi-_nii _ada _shift _hingga larut. Kau mau menginap di rumah?"

Ratusan, tidak, puluhan juta burung kenari seakan berterbangan dari satu arah menuju langit yang biru. Menghampar luas dengan nyanyian-nyanyian. Juga, ada ribuan kupu-kupu membawa polen dari bunga matahari. Memberi aroma manis di sekeliling. Seketika, ada surga yang nampak di pengelihatan miliknya. Tepat di depan sana, mungkin hanya gerbong-gerbong kereta tua serta pepohonan pinus yang nyaris menutupi jalan mereka. Tetapi, tawaran Sasuke jauh lebih menggiurkan. Dalam velositas melebihi kecepatan cahaya, ada sebuah sepeda tua melaju bagai atlet F1 pro.

Naruto merasa berada di langit saat ini.

"SASUKEEEE!"

Berusaha keras Sasuke menahan angin yang berhembus riang karena perbuatan Naruto. Mengayuh sepeda miliknya tanpa pikir panjang.

"_I LOVE YOU!"_

Oke. Dan, Sasuke ikut-ikutan terdiam karenanya.

.

.

.

'_I love you too, dobe.'_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**終わり**


End file.
